Machines, such as articulated trucks or dump trucks, are typically used to transport loads from a load location to a dump location, during a work cycle. A weight of such transported loads may be measured. Measuring such loads have traditionally been performed with wired sensors. As wireless communication protocols have become more robust, wireless sensors have increasingly been used for wireless transmission of data. Wireless sensors have the advantage of eliminating costs associated with the installation of related wirings. Wireless sensors also improve reliability by eliminating connector problems and complexities involved in routing and in the maintenance of the wirings typically used for wired sensors. However, wireless sensors require a continuous supply of power, by a power source, in order for the wireless sensors to perform the different sensor functions. The power source may include one or more batteries packaged together with the sensor. The continuous transmission of wireless signals drains the power source, shortens the life of the power source, and necessitates frequent charging and/or replacement of the power source, which may lead to machine downtime, increased cost, and considerable maintenance efforts.
European Patent Application No. 2,306,163 ('163 reference) relates to a method and a system for improving the accuracy of a measurement device of a material transporting means. The '163 reference includes a weighing of a transported material with a first weighing means while loading, and with a second weighing means while unloading. A weighing result of the first weighing means and the weighing result of the second weighing means are compared with each other. If the deviation between the results of first and second weighing means exceeds a predetermined limit value, one of the weighing means is adjusted according to the other weighing means.